


I’ve Got My Eye On A Different Kind of Movie

by gryffindormichael



Category: In Real Life (Band)
Genre: M/M, Watching Harry Potter With BAE, bergio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormichael/pseuds/gryffindormichael
Summary: Where Sergio is feeling just a tad bit jealous that his boyfriend has complete attention on the Harry Potter movie rather than him. Then he gets concerned when Brady isn’t acting as cheerful as usual. // Where Brady is Potterhead and Sergio prefers watching his boyfriend instead.





	I’ve Got My Eye On A Different Kind of Movie

“Which movie are we on now?” Sergio watches his boyfriend changing the disc to the TV. Admittedly he didn’t pay that much attention to the plot - nothing against Harry Potter, of course - he’d watch anything on the screen even if it was a boring program. But he was totally distracted by Brady.

The reactions are so damn adorable, it’s difficult to focus on anything else. Brady watched the movies more than ten times each, but still acted as if it was surprising every time. On every other occasion he would quote along or grip Sergio’s arm whenever seeing the creepy bald-headed dude.

”The Goblet of Fire,” Brady says, with bright smile. “I like this one because Hermione and Ron act so cute and there’s the Triwizard tournament! According to the directors of the movie, Daniel Radcliffe...”

Sergio knew he will regret the moment he said to Brady that he never watched Harry Potter. Sure, it was a huge franchise and he knows Harry Potter is a wizard who attends Hogwarts. But he spent most time playing soccer, and the movies he did watch are Disney. Who knew his boyfriend was a huge Pothead? Or whatever it’s called. 

Anyway, he can’t really complain. At least he finds entertainment in his boyfriend, but too bad the blond is so invested in the movie...

Brady clicks plays, and sits back on the couch, resting his head against Sergio’s shoulder.

The theme song plays, which will probably be stuck in Sergio’s head for awhile. 

As the movie opens, Sergio looks out with peripheral vision to see Brady have the most solemn expression ever. Wow. That’s like, a hardcore reaction.

”Hey, I know a fun thing to do,” Sergio whispers. “Like... kissing.”

”Hm? Wait, wait, there’s gonna be a Quidditch game after!”

Wow. Rejected because of a Harry Potter film. Sergio rests an arm on the couch, leaning closer in to his boyfriend. “When do Harry and Draco get together?”

”I—what?”

”You know, Harry Potter and that Slytherin dude.”

”They don’t. Why would you think that?”

Sergio turns slightly pink. “There’s just like... crazy things you see on the internet. Someone posted a picture of them kissing. I was like, oh cool, maybe there’s some sexual tension between them.”

”Drarry stans,” Brady sighs. “I only like the pairing in fanfiction. In books and the movies, Draco is a dick. But he’s very cute, so...”

Sergio pouts. “But he’s blond. What about brunets? How about a Latino guy?”

”I don’t think... there is one...” Brady falters. 

“Come on, yo! Well, I think that Hufflepuff looks hot.”

”Cedric? Definitely.”

“Kind of reminds me of Michael.”

At the mention of their friend, Brady snaps to attention.

”You think Michael is hot?”

”Well, yeah.” Sergio shrugs, not thinking much of the question. He is oblivious to the slight sorrow on the younger boy’s face. As they continue watching the movie, Sergio notes that Brady doesn’t look as excited as usual. In fact, it was quite passive.

By the time the chick who gets in the way of Hermione and Ron kisses the redhead, Sergio stirs sympathy for Hermione. Man, that’s stupid. Ron is hella oblivious.

Sergio glances at Brady, the flicker of sadness appearing across his face.

”Hey.” Blue eyes meet his, questioning. “They get together in the end, right?”

”Hermione and Ron do, they get married.”

”Hey that’s a spoiler alert!”

Brady smiles a bit. “Like you’re actually watching. You keep looking at anything except the screen.”

Oh. So Brady noticed. Sergio shrugs. “Can’t help that my boyfriend is amusing to watch.”

”Amusing?”

”Yeah, you keep making those cute faces. You’re hella cute.”

”Oh.” A blush scatters across Brady’s face. The realization that his boyfriend was not watching the movie but him, was sweet. However, he is still determined to get Sergio into the series. Maybe not tonight though. “Want to head upstairs?”

”Heh. I thought you’d never ask, Bradford.”

 


End file.
